These Uncertain Paths Let Light Clear Them
by 7Roja9
Summary: During Teito's travels with Frau and Capella, Ayanami managed to capture Teito. How is Teito going to Escape from Ayanami this time? Will Ayanami finally break the seal and find out where Pandora's Box may be? or will he discover another miraculous secret of Verloren that Vertrag also kept secret within Teito?
1. Chapter I

'' Teito Klein, you will never escape from me '' Ayanami said while chaining me to the cold hard ground of my cage.  
'' Ayanami you bastard! Let me go '' I said while spitting on the ground, letting a few curse words roll out of my mouth. It is been a day since Ayanami managed to capture me during my travel with Frau and Capella to the Land of Seele. To think that I did not notice it was Ayanami who manipulated me into believing it was Father who called for me during my spiritual hallucinations. What was I thinking? I even ignored Frau's warnings of staying near him in this suspicious district. I just kept running towards the voice of what I believed was Father's voice.  
Frau must have been going insane by now, and Capella... The thought of him being sad over me…what in Raggs name was I thinking. '' Using nasty words isn't going to change your situation a single bit '' Ayanami said as he secured the cage by casting some anti-zaiphon spells, making sure nothing could make me escape from here, at least for the time being. '' What do you want from me anyways? You know I can't recall any memory of the location of Pandora's box '' I said while glaring at him like a lion who's ready to kill.

I hated him. Everything about him. Absolute hate was the only thing that was certain about this situation.  
It was because of him that I lost my light. My friend. My soul mate. Mikage… It's been a year now and I still hold on to our memories, wishing that somehow I could get you back. Every night I dream that you will stand before me again as if nothing has ever happened to you. With a face full of tears I wake up, each day, your absent is still killing me. And it is all thanks to this man. This man who is now making sure I cannot go back and continue the journey you longed for me to take. Your sacrifice for saving me turned into pure vain. I stood still as it hit me hard.  
'' You ought to remember somehow, and I will make sure you will '' Ayanami said while he stood there in front of me behind my cage. '' Vertrag might have sealed them, but you were bound to regain those memories back someday, however.. '' He said with a smirk as he used the tip of his finger to lift my chin to make me look into his amused purple eyes. '' I am not going to waste my time waiting for you to gain it back, I guess I will just have to force those memories out of you Teito Klein '' He said with a malicious smirk as he walked towards the door, turning around to face me while shutting the door. I stepped away until my back hit the wall of my cage, running or escaping was futile at the moment, especially with his anti-zaiphon spells protecting the cage. He laughed while he stepped inside the cage and was nearly a few centimeters away from me. '' Are you afraid boy? '' He said while he forged his hand inside my chest. I screamed from the pain as I felt something violating my soul. '' STOP IT! YOU FILTHY DOG '' I tried to cast any zaiphon energy as I could but Ayanami simply blocked any energy that could come out of my tortured body. '' Resistance Is futile, I will make you endure this until you cry for mercy '' Ayanami said with a sadistic smirk on his face as he kept pushing his hand inside me, trying to unlock the seal Father placed there. I kept screaming and crying, as there was no end coming to this.

I knew I was going to break soon, begging this horrible man for mercy and to stop this useless search.  
'' You've toughen up didn't you Teito? Let's see if this might break that seal of yours '' Ayanami gave one last push as he cast an enchanted ritual spell inside me. I felt like I was being broken into 2 pieces, this was far beyond what I could handle. '' PLEASE, STOP IT! YOU ARE KILLING ME PLEASE! I BEG OF YOU, I CAN'T GIVE YOU WHAT YOU WANT, PLEASE..'' I cried while looking down as the tears of both embarrassment and pain started to wet the dry ground underneath me. I felt horrible for giving in, for pleading right in front of this damned man. I heard Ayanami making an amused chuckle as he slowly returned his hand outside of me. He lifted my chin with his hand, making me look into that disgusting face of his. I tried to look strong but every fool could tell I broke.  
And I felt absolutely humiliated by it. I knew I was slipping into unconsciousness as my vision started to blur up.  
I tried to hold back the tears but it was no use to hold them in now anymore. I was both psychically broken and emotionally killed right now. '' What are you mumbling Teito Klein? '' Ayanami said as he roughly slammed me to the wall I was nearly standing behind. ''….Frau. ''  
I whispered before I fell to the ground, fainting.


	2. Chapter II

Damn brat.  
I told him to stay near me, I knew this district wassen't the safest we would visit.  
Ever since he knew a part of Verloren was sealed within me, I noticed it.  
He had the tendency to distance himself ever since, always keeping a close eye on what I was doing, yet.  
I looked at Capella who was sleeping on the ground with a warm fur blanket wrapped around him and Mikage.  
Yet somehow, the longing look of hugging me and to be close to me just like before, it was still there.  
Like a baby goat not knowing if mommy lion was going to eat him or to show affection to him.  
That look, it kept hurting me ever since. I tried to show much affection and reassurance to him, that I wasn't  
going to eat his soul away just because of this unwilling condition I had with Verloren.  
Without any success. Teito still carried this uncertain aura around. But now was not the time to think about this anymore, I told myself as I continued packing my stuff, preparing for the long day ahead of me. I had to make sure to get Teito back from that damned Ayanami. '' Oj..Oji-chan,'' I heard a small little voice bumbling behind me.  
Capella must have woken up from the noise I created gathering my belongings. '' Why are you packing all your things up, are we going somewhere? '' He yawned as he tried to rub the sleep out of his eyes.  
I grinned as I sat next to the little guy and patted Mikage who also arose from his slumber. '' We are going back to the church Capella, It will be save for you there, I have to inform the others on what happened to Teito ''

I regretted saying the brat's name. I knew Capella tried to hide his sadness but it was as clear  
as ice to see it still hurt him on what happened a week ago. I tried my best to stay positive in front of Capella and to reassure him Teito is strong, and that he will be okay. He kept smiling and agreeing with me but I knew it was just acting, I could hear him crying and mumbling Teito's name in his sleep sometimes. It was hard to see the little guy in this state, but I had to keep myself together, both for Capella and for my own sake. Thought it wasn't easy for me as well. I was growing found of the brat's presence since we started this journey together. I sighted as I stood up and helped dressing Capella warm for the cold ride to Barsburg Church. The traveling seemed like forever as we finally reached our destination as I saw the church big towers rising up from the horizon.  
'' Capella, this is the church Oni-chan talked about allot '' I said as I pointed my finger towards the church.  
'' Really? '' He said as he looked to where I pointed. '' Yes, you will definitely like it there Capella, you will be taken care off for now by bishop Castor-san and Labrador-san and the three sisters, and you will probably spend most of the time playing with other church children and-'' '' I don't want to '' Capella said with a sad voice.  
I looked from the corner of my eye and was still for a moment, I knew Capella wasn't all too excited with the plan to bring him to church. '' I want to help finding Oni-chan '' Capella said before sobbing, leaning his head in my back.  
We continued until we landed near the Hawkzile departure ground. I lifted Capella up from the Hawkzile and gently placed him on the ground. I bent down to his eye level and wiped the tears from his cheeks which were still pouring out of his hazel brown eyes. '' Capella listen, I know you want to help but it will be very dangerous for you if I bring you along with me, and if anything were to happen to you, Oni-chan would be very upset with this, you don't want Oni-chan to be sad right ? '' I said while I gave him a comforting smile.  
'' No… I want Oni-chan to come back to me safely '' Capella said while drying his eyes. '' I promise I will bring him back safely, alright? '' I said while patting his head. Capella looked at me and nodded while giving me a half smile.  
I stood up and grabbed his little hand while walking towards the main hall of the church. 

It still looked pretty much the same as the last time I saw it, always the same old church I thought as I smiled, reminiscing the past. '' Frau, what brings you here? '' I heard a voice from behind me. I turned around and I saw Castor and behind him Labrador walking towards me rather confused and in a hurry. '' Yo, Lab, Castor,  
I came here to bring Capella and let him stay here for a while, I have some business to attain to ''  
I gently pushed Capella aside, who was hiding behind my back, scared of who these people might be.  
'' Hello there '' Labrador said while smiling at the child, which seems to eased Capella's nervousness, now that he knew these people wouldn't' harm him. '' Castor, can I have a word with you? '' I said quietly.  
Labrador seemed to have grabbed Capella's attention by magically growing plants from beneath their foot.  
This was the perfect opportunity to talk with Castor about Teito now that Capella is being distracted.  
I lured Castor away near the fountain of where the Noel Razette is mostly swimming around.  
Before I could even open my mouth Castor started asking me the question of which was written on his face from the beginning he saw me here. '' Frau.. where is Teito? '' He looked at me with a confused but fearful face, as if he already knew the answer but was hoping I would say something different. I couldn't bear to look at him, I lowered my gaze and nodded slightly. '' Teito is captured Castor… Ayanami manipulated Vertrag's voice…Before I could even reached him with my Scythe, The wars had consumed him and he vanished inside it, just like last time.. I failed to protect him '' I said while trying to hold my tears in, and refrain from looking into Castor's devastated expression.


	3. Chapter III

'' Mikage? Where are you going? Wait for me!.. '' I shouted as I saw my best friend running from the corridor of the Imperial Academy Hallway. '' Later Teito ''  
Mikage said as he gave me his usual grin before he turned around and start running away again. '' Mikage? MIKAGE! '' I screamed as I reached my hand in front of me while running but it felt like I was frozen, and that no matter how hard I tried to catch up with Mikage, I wasn't going to reach him. '' No..Mikage..are you leaving me again?..please..Mikage?..MIKAGE. '' I woke up with sweat running  
all over my back and my eyes soar from all the tears I cried during my sleep…  
my nightmare. '' Good, you are awake again '' I heard a voice speaking.  
It startled me, not only the voice, but my surroundings as well as my eyes started to get used to the bright light from the big windows.

I was laying on a huge king size bed, with purple and white sheets covering me.  
My head felt like it had hit 100 walls and still hurt massively. I tried to get up but I was to exhausted, I groaned as I fell back on the bed again.  
'' Unbelievable, It's been a week and you still are as pathetically weak as ever. ''  
I gasped as I recognized a familiar voice. '' Ayanami.. ''  
I whispered as I started to remember what happened nearly one week ago. I heard a chuckle and started to see a figure sitting on the lounge chair next to the window. Ayanami stood up and slowly walked closer towards me. I my effort I tried to use anything I could to get away from where I was laying but Ayanami invoked a curse as chains started to get out of the magic wars, and tightly chained me  
down on the bed. He grinned evilly as he stood next to the bed, looking at my frightened face not knowing what was going to happen to me. '' You thought last time would be it for you Teito Klein? Think again. '' He said as he released his chain curse, grabbed my hair and roughly pulled me out of bed. I screamed as I felt a few hair being ripped out of my head by his action. My body was exploding from the agonizing pain from the back of my head, it felt like all my energy had been leaking out from me, I could hardly stand on my legs without quivering.  
Ayanami examined my body as he noticed I was not doing well in comparison from the last time he saw me.  
I couldn't believe I had slept for nearly a week.  
This bastard must have done something to keep me asleep for so long. That must have been the reason for my lack of zaiphon energy, without a doubt it was all because of him, as I felt I couldn't invoke any zaiphon attack at him.  
I glared at him.

Ayanami saw the angry expression I held on my face while I looked at hand palm, seeing I could not use any energy, he grinned while using his finger to make me turn my head towards his amused expression.  
'' What's with that angry look of yours Teito Klein? if you honestly think it was I who took away your energy then I have to disappoint you. I have no need of that mediocre energy of yours. Nevertheless, I don't care how you are able to lose your zaiphon energy, since you won't be needing it for a long time now '' He bent over to meet my eyes. '' Because the only thing that matters is that I must know the location of Pandora's Box once and for all '' He smirked as he pulled of his white leather hand glove off and held his right hand in front of his face, a mark started to glow. '' Do you know this mark Teito Klein? Those priests might have never told you this but this was originally the only mark the God of heavens created before I had to separate them in seven marks for those lousy Seven Ghosts copies of mine. ''  
I looked at his mark, somehow it gave me this unusual familiar feeling, as if I had seen it before, somewhere. Ayanami looked at my confused expression and frowned, not knowing what was going on inside my head, I noticed it and got back to my senses again. '' And what should be the meaning of this then? Why would I care about your mark? You mean nothing to me! '' I shouted aggressively as I gasped from the energy that took me to even expose my anger. At that moment I understood how weak I was, too weak to even hold my angry posture before stumbling and falling on my knees as I kept gasping and trying to stay strong in front of him. '' Hmm, you really are the spitting image of that idiot you call Father '' Ayanami said coldly. My mind stood still. '' You?...You know?... Father? ''  
I said while looking at him with wide open, astonishing eyes.  
'' How? Where? When? How do you know him? '' I said as I was waiting for him to give me an answer,  
just anything. Ayanami looked at me surprised, with a hint of confusion. '' Those priests never told you?...''  
Never told me what? I thought. NEVER TOLD ME WHAT?

'' ANSWER ME! '' I screamed as I tried to hit him with my hand before I felt this burning sensation in my right hand. I looked as I saw a different mark from the one I had from the Eye of Michael, that was taken away from me for safety measurements by the Barsburg church. I looked up and I saw Ayanami's mark also shining up. Before I could even say anything Ayanami held my head with his long fingers and made me look into his eyes as I looked at him, seeing a expression I had never seen from him let alone anyone before in my life.  
'' This nostalgic feeling...How is this..? '' He said with eyes wide open with both shock and agony written all over his face. It was just this one moment expression before he let go of his hold on me and turned around and walked towards the door. I stood there confused as I was about to walk towards him, asking him on what the meaning of all this was before he turned around and looked at me. '' If you seek the truth, I shall tell you. However do not expect that my search for Pandora's Box shall be put into a halt because of these surprising _events. _  
You shall be dismissed from the interrogation for today. '' He said while leaving and shutting the door firmly behind him. I sat down on the bed as sleep slowly tried to take over my worn body, especially after all what just happened. '' What was that just now? '' I softly mumbled before my vision slowly turned black.


	4. Chapter IV Part 1

It had nearly been a few hours, as I tried to remain calm from the anxiety that took a hold of me from what happened in the guest room with Teito is this possible? Did she lie to me?  
I stood up from my office chair and slowly walked toward the big old bookshelf that looked like it had been there long before I even started working at the Imperial Army and stared at the old dusty books aimlessly. It can't be.. she told me it had vanished and that I shouldn't be bothered with it anymore. I closed my eyes as I reminisced the past.. the past of me and Eve, oh how I've longed to be with her again. Those long brown curly hair, Her delicate fair skin, Beautiful light brown shiny eyes, Her smile… Eve. Where are you now?  
'' Aya-tan, what are you gazing at? '' I heard Hyuuga say in his usual voice when speaking towards me. I turned around and met eyes with my subordinate. '' Nothing particularly '' I said monotonic while slowly turning around again, my eyes fixed on the row of books, as if the solutions to all my problems could really be found in any of them. '' Does your problem concern Teito Klein? Don't worry about that kid Aya-tan I'm sure you will find out the location of Pand- '' '' Hyuuga..'' I said slightly loud but firmly. '' I appreciate your words, but I wish to be alone now, I need some thinking to do. You have my permission to leave '' '' As you wish Aya-tan '' Hyuuga replied calmly with a hint of frustration which I could tell without even looking at his expression, I knew him that well.

I heard the door close behind me and refocused on one particular book that caught my attention. The cover had a crimson red color with a white cross in the middle. I slowly let my finger glide over the cover, the white cross that has been stitched on the cover felt like it was made from a silky fabric. I grabbed the book and once again sat down on my office chair and slowly turned the book open and globally read a few pages.  
'_And among his creations the God of heavens created his daughter Eve. She was a kind and beautiful goddess who helped each soul who's path seemed to be filled by darkness return them back towards the light of which all souls originally came from. One day, Eve got tricked by the death god Verloren who sought Eve for salvation. Kind as Eve was she gave Verloren a chance, but when opportunity came he murdered Eve with his scythe, turning her corpse into a skeleton.'  
_ I was always thought never to destroy others property but I made a exception for that this time. I ripped the pages I read out of the book of lies and threw the book hard towards the ground. I stood up and raged through the room like a mad man, boiling from anger after I what I've read. I always knew the God of heavens created this lie after what had really happened back then, but I never actually read what was meant for human kind to know from the beginning of ages. I stood in front of the window and looked at the outside, it had turn night before I even noticed it as I saw the crescent moon lighting up the dark gloomy sky.  
'' Eve.. can it be… '' I whispered as memories of the past started to flash back in front of my eyes, not that it bothered me. Those memories..My Eve. My true love.

_'' Verloren, I love you this much.! No wait... This much '' she said while holding her arms wide open, trying to create this invisible measurer while jumping in her bubbly, spontaneous way as usual. She always was this exciting in the morning to see me as I carried out my duties as the reaper. '' Eve, why are you, a child? '' I looked at her annoyed for speaking loudly this early in the morning. '' Ah Verloren! You are so mean, are you really going to speak like this to the person you love? '' She said irritated while crossing her arms and pouting her lips. I couldn't help but giggle from her expression which made her even more annoyed as she started to jump on the ground from anger and call me names.  
'' Eve come here '' I said as I held her between a energy circle protecting her and me from touching each other.  
'' Of course I love you..you should know that by now '' I said while smiling at her blushing face from my sudden action, but that blushing face didn't lasted for long as she looked away and looked rather upset. '' Eve.. is there something wrong? '' I said worried. '' No.. it is just.. this protection circle.. I.. I hate it. '' she said looking at me with teary eyes.  
'' I want to hug you.. but I never can. I know this is not your fault but I wish I could just. find a way to it.. even if it is for just 1 day '' she said while quickly wiping away her tears. I wish I could've wiped those tears away, do the simplest things for her. But I couldn't. If her and me were to touch she would turn into a corpse and die.  
'' Oh Eve.. I wish the same. However I wouldn't know of a way to do so, the magic I poses is by far not capable of doing something like this, those teachings were not passed down to me. '' '' to who were they taught then? '' Eve said surprisingly while looking into my eyes. '' I do not know, However the ancient magic which has been passed down for centuries is still lying in the Creator's dungeons, As a reaper I was never allowed near the dungeons. But why do yo- ''  
I didn't had to say more or could read Eve's thought by just looking at her face.  
'' No Eve! You shouldn't go there, It is dangerous and if you were caught you would really get punished for it '' I said to her, trying to convince her to stay away from the dungeons. '' But Verloren, it is our only chance of ever being able to be intimate with each other, don't you desire that as much as I do my love? '' she pleaded.  
Of course I desired it, I always have. Ever since I started to have feeling for Eve.. these desires..I tried to hide them as much as I could, but they never vanished the way I hoped they would, I sometimes I had to mentally slap myself to not touch Eve for she would be dead by then, why must I, a reaper, a death god, have these urges? That's what I've always wondered. '' I do Eve.. I do… '' I hesitated but I couldn't go against the look she had on her face which always made me agree to every stupid idea she ever came up with for the past years that I've known her. '' .. please be safe oke? '' I said while slowly sighting and smiling at her enthusiast face every time I agree upon her doing something. '' I will! Trust me, no one will ever notice me being there, I've known the area since I was a little kid '' She broke from the energy barrier and slowly stepped a few steps away and looked at me with her hands behind her back and grinned. '' Don't worry oke? Just promise to meet me behind the orchid tree around midnight '' she said while waving goodbye and ran off._


	5. Chapter IV Part 2

Warning: Mature content. Reader Discretion Advised.

_I was standing underneath the orchid tree, the flowers had bloomed brightly as the midnight moon shined upon them. Where was Eve? She told me to meet her here. Maybe..something did happen to her? I knew this wasn't a good plan.  
Why do I always end up agreeing to any of her ideas, I should have prevented her from going to those dungeons. '' Verloren, I'm so sorry '' I turned around and saw Eve waving while running towards me. Thank Heavens I thought as I sighted and saw Eve panting in front of me while leaning on her knees for support. '' I'm sorry for being late, it took me much effort to figure out the formula, I was almost seen by the guards but could quickly flee before they could notice anything '' She said as she pulled out a little box that she stored inside of her right boot. She opened the box and held 2 stones with a bright sapphire glow coming off from them. '' I mixed all the ingredients that was acquired together to create 2 stones for both you and me, each of us has to swallow one stone. It will allow us to be mortals but only for a short amount of time '' She handed me one of the stones while holding her own in front of her mouth.  
'' We both swallow together oke? '' she said while smiling brightly from excitement.  
I nodded as I held the stone in front of my mouth. '' I'm ready Eve '' I said.  
'' Alright, 3.2.1 '' She said as we both dropped the stones in our mouths and swallowed it together.  
It had a horrible taste of smoked ash and dirt.  
'' Not the greatest taste isn't it? '' I said sarcastically as I spit on the ground.  
'' No definitely not, but now I wonder..'' Eve said as she slowly started to walk towards me, step by step. My body tensed up by the feeling, the thought alone that we could touch each other simple aroused my senses. She stood nearly a centimeter away, it felt like I couldn't breathe anymore as I slowly reached my hand and held her hair from the back of her head while pulling her closer to me._

_Nothing happened, she was still there. Eve's face went from anxiousness and shock to absolute bliss as she places her arms around my body and hugged me tightly. __I couldn't believe __this was actually true, I finally was able to hold her, like I've always wanted to. I held her tight while smelling her hair, the fragrance of lilies.__'' Verloren I am so happy, I wish this could've lasted forever '' Eve said as she pulled away a bit and looked at me with the happiest smile I've ever seen on her face.__I couldn't help myself. I slowly came closer to her again and held her head with my fingers and bend my head down towards hers, my lips only a few centimeters away from hers. '' I wished so too Eve, let's just..make the best for now ''  
I whispered as I gently kissed her on her soft lips. I felt tears falling down her cheeks. __I pulled myself out of the kiss and looked at her. '' Eve..did I make you upset? '' __I said worried, cursing myself from not thinking about how she'd feel about my sudden action.'' No.. I am crying because I am happy, I've never longed for anything else these past years but to have my first kiss from you '' she said while holding my head in her arms and kissing me on my forehead. I couldn't help but cry as the long kept emotions took over me, I pulled her into my embrace and stroked her hair while sobbing into her shoulder. '' Eve, I never longed for anything this badly then for you, __I love you so much '' I whispered as I broke our embrace and looked into her beautiful eyes. '' I know you do, I've noticed it for so long..I would..happily be yours '' __Eve said as she slowly backed away and removed her top, revealing her full breasts to me. '' Eve..wha-? ''  
I said while staring at her but then blushing and turning my head away, feeling my heart skip thousand beats per minute. Eve walked towards me again and I could feel my body trembling from desire as I looked at her from the corner of my eyes. '' It is okay, please don't feel embarrassed. I desire you, don't you desire me too? '' she said while holding me closely to her body, and softly pulling me close to her mouth.'' I do Eve '' I whispered. I locked her onto a kiss again but only this time It became more passionate as we slowly got down on the grass, while I was laying on top of her. I started to kiss her gently on her neck and following down towards her breasts as I could hear her moan with every touch I gave her.__I slowly lifted her skirt up and started to touch her private part with my fingers as I could feel her tremble from the feeling it gave her. I pulled down her underwear and while kissing her I quickly lifted up my own reapers coat. I broke the kiss and looked at her while gently parting her legs, she nodded slightly while smiling at me sweetly.  
__The intense feeling of bliss overwhelmed my entire body as I had entered her, I felt like an hungry animal, ready to fulfill every urges I had kept within myself. __As I slowly build up the speed I could see from Eve's face she wasn't all pleased with what was going on as she closed her eyes and groaned while turning her head to the side. I slowly stopped and turned her face towards me as she opened her eyes, pain expressing in them. '' Eve, if you are hurting allot then please let me know, I will stop for you my love '' I said while kissing her softly on her cheek. '' No, just continue it is alright ''  
she replied with a small smile on her face. I nodded and started off in a slowly phase, trusting quickly in and out until it became to unbearable for me to continue on this speed. I started to thrust harder and added up the speed, I groaned with each trust I gave and slowly started to see Eve's face also lighting up from pleasure and moaning my name loudly as her hips started to follow my motions. __I pulled her legs over my shoulders and bent down to suck on one of Eve's nipples.  
__'' Verloren, please.. '' I heard her moan as I knew she was near her climax.  
__'' As you wish my love '' I whispered kissing her softly on her rosy lips while thrusting myself harder and faster into her.  
'' Oh Eve..'' I groaned as I sped up more and more. Eve moaned loudly and started to arch her back higher until we both felt we would reach our limit. I gave one last thrust, we both screamed each others name as I came inside of her. I painted heavily as I was stilling laying on top of her, kissing her softly on her lips before I tossed myself next to her, still panting as I pulled her close to my chest. '' Eve, I love you '' I whispered as I covered my long black reapers coat over ourselves to keep us warm. '' I..love you too Ver- '' I heard her mumble, drifting off into sleep. I chuckled softly as I kissed her on her forehead and closed my eyes and slept beside my love, the clear moonlight shining upon us._


	6. Chapter V

The early morning sun was shining brightly from the horizon as the wind softly blew some orchid flowers off the tree. I blinked a few times as my vision started to get clearer and the figure who was lying next to me became sharper. Last night passed away so soon, sooner then I'd ever hoped for. I gently tucked a few hair strokes behind Eve's ear and looked at her gorgeous face, still lying asleep next to me.  
I pulled her closer to me and softly kissed her on her lips as I held her in my embrace for a few minutes. Slowly I felt Eve awakening from her slumber as she looked at me for a moment and smiled at me sweetly. '' Good morning my love '' she said while holding my hand, placing a kiss on it. I blushed slightly as I gently tried to push her up along with myself. '' Good morning sweetheart, I know it's early in the morning but, while I'm still mortal I'll be able to pre arrange some duties for when I return back as a reaper, I'm sorry that we can't spend some time together now. '' I said while caressing Eve's left cheek. She sighed and nodded her head as we both started to get dressed again. '' Verloren, please come see me at the castle when you're finished for today alright? '' Eve said while blowing a kiss in my direction. I imaginatively grabbed the kiss and nodded while smiling at Eve's enthusiastic face as she smiled brightly while running away towards her home.  
I watched her as she ran along past my view, and got busy with my own stuff.

Slowly throughout the day I started to regain my immortality again. Last night's affair was still on my mind and it pretty much distracted me from concentrating on my duties. As a mere soul I could say that, from the bottom of my heart I was truly happy right now.  
I finally was able to spend time with Eve the way I wanted to, something that I've deeply longed for a very long time. It was near twilight as I made my way through the castle. I felt this unusual negative aura when I walked past the castles doors. I ignored the feeling and walked to the main hall where the King of Heavens resides on his I even past the corner that was leading to the main hall I heard a huge commotion of voices,  
I walked slower to analyze what was going on. A whole crowd of Angels and other mystical creatures mumbled with each other as they were all gathered around in a circle around something I could not identify. As I slowly walked behind the crowd, I immediately rushed through the center of the circle and stood there in shock. Eve was chained on a pillar with her hands behind her. She saw me and cried as she tried to break free, but with no effort. '' Eve what is- WHAT IS GOING ON HERE? '' I screamed, when no one replied I turned around looking at the angels who might've known something but they kept silent and stared at the ground. '' Verloren, '' I heard a masculine and powerful voice behind me. Before I could even blink my eyes, I saw the King of Heavens residing on his chair, white smoke coming from underneath him as he must've used some enchantment to teleport himself on his seat. All creatures behind me bent over to one knee and bowed in pure submission, but I wasn't ready to do so yet.  
'' My lord, why is Eve chained? '' I said trying to remain calm while deep inside I was boiling from anger. '' Why don't you answer your own question? '' the king said as he rose up from his seat. '' You see, the moment Eve came walking into the castle everything started to change around her, as she must've known herself to didn't you darling? '' the king said while turning his head towards Eve. '' the once radiating, pure light that came out of her wasn't there anymore, and all that was near her reach was covered in fog.  
So I began to wonder over it all morning until I noticed that Eve surprisingly used the bath house which for your information is hardly ever used. ''  
The king walked towards the window as the angels who were in his way quickly backed away from where they kneeled. '' Now tell me, why would a pure being such as Eve self, which I made from the clearest light and purity wash herself?  
Eve never bathed in the past so why all of a sudden now.. '' The king turned around and looked at me and especially Eve with pure anger in his eyes. Eve looked away and closed her eyes as tears slowly ran over her eyes. '' Do you understand now? DO YOU? ''  
He screamed as he walked towards me with his threatening finger pointed at me.  
'' You were mortal too weren't you? You both were '' The King said.  
He looked at his daughter who still refused to look up. '' Eve said, she would be gone for the night and come home late, but she never came back last night. '' The king slowly backed away and looked at me with dead in the eye. '' It seems to me that there can only be one explanation for all of this, so I will repeat again O Verloren. '' '' Why don't you answer your own damn question on why Eve should be punished like this ? '' The king said while he waved his hand expressing I should proceed speaking after him. I stood still for a moment as I watched Eve softly quivering while the sweat drops ran over her forehead. '' ... I raped Eve. '' I said while looking at The King who's mouth instantly dropped. Eve had her huge shocked eyes on me and shook her head as she tried to say something but no one word came out of her, just murmurings.  
'' You what.. ? '' The King said as he slowly walked towards me with eyes looking at me like he was a mad man, even the veins on his forehead were visible. '' No, No! He didn't raped me, his is lying. '' Eve said while crying, still struggling to free herself.  
'' I raped her, I drugged her without her consent. I couldn't control myself any longer.  
If anyone should be punished then it is me. So please let Eve go your Holiness. ''  
I said while I bowed down to one knee and dropped my head. All the angels and other beings around me stood up and were mumbling and in huge commotion about the sudden news on what happened to Eve. '' SILENCE '' The King screamed and everyone dropped their voices and bowed down again. '' I will have my revenge on you for what you've done to her however, '' The King said as he looked eye to eye with me. '' Killing you just like that isn't going to satisfy me that easily, I'm afraid. '' '' No! please don't believe him he is lying. He never raped me father. '' Eve screamed as she somehow managed to break free from the pillar and stood in front of me and her father. '' Get out of the way Eve right now, or you're going to get trouble for this. '' The King said as he pointed his finger to Eve's right side. '' No I won't let you hurt him. '' Eve screamed as she inched more in my direction. '' Eve don't do this, I can handle this '' I whispered softly at her.  
'' Stay away from him, he raped you. '' The king screamed more as he was near his limit. '' No! Dad he is lying for my sake. ''  
'' Why do you defend him Eve ? '' '' Because I love him. '' Everyone around us gasped and held their breath as they were looking anxiously at  
The King. '' Y-You What..? '' '' I love him father, We both are in love with each other. '' Another gasp escaped the audience.  
'' I made the drug so we could be mortals together. Verloren didn't. ''  
And another one escaped the audience. '' Father.. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me... please accept me and my child which was granted to me. ''  
Eve said as she placed her hands near her upper stomach, soon to be a small mark near her lower stomach area, glowing slowly, like a tiny fire from a candle. The whole crowd by now exploded from utter surprise and started to mumble with each other while looking surprised yet curious at Eve stomach. '' Eve... Are you serious? '' I said ecstatic as she turned around and smiled at me. '' Surely I knew females could get pregnant, yet I never figured it could happen to me too since I'm not human. I'm so happy Verloren. I've always wanted a child you know. '' Eve giggled while her cheeks turned a little red. '' I'm happy too Eve, I can't even believe it, is this a dream ? '' I said as I made the usual energy circle and held her while she laughed. '' No it's real, I promise. '' Eve said while smiling back at me with loving eyes. I was so deep in thoughts of joy over the news of me being the father of my lovers child that it took me some seconds to realize the ground underneath us was turning darker and darker. '' The King '' I heard some angels shout as most of them tried to fly away instantly. Eve turned around and gasped while holding her hands on her mouth. The King, so in inner chaotic rage over the situation, was blindly turned into a half god / half demon creature. His eyes were crimson red and his pure white staff turned into a iron hammer staff full with spikes on them, the image was just terrifying to witness.  
'' Dad, what is going on with you ? '' Eve screamed as she stepped towards The King.  
'' No Eve don't move '' I said and enlarged my energy circle, making her stop  
walking any further. '' I...I... I SHALL KILL YOU VERLOREN, RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW ''  
The King spoke in a demonizing voice as he created a giant ball of fused dark magic and was preparing to launch it at me. '' NO DAD, DON'T DO THIS '' Eve screamed as she tried to stop him with her magic. '' EVE GET OUT OF THE WAY RIGHT NOW! '' I shouted at her as I used my energy circle to push her to the side. Within seconds I was quickly preparing all my magic to be absorbed into a shield that could protect me from the blow.  
'' DIE YOU LITTLE PEST! '' The King screamed as he shot his magic at me.  
I knew this would be the end, I have trained all my life and I was up against any battle but beating The Kings magic was impossible. But I wasn't going to give up without giving all that I have at this moment to protect myself, at least I will die and Eve Will Li-  
'' BOTH OF YOU PUT AN END TO THIS RIGHT NOW. '' Eve said as she pushed through the energy circle and stood in between our attacks, ready to take the hit.'' NO EVE, GET OUT OF THERE '' Her father screamed as he tried to block his attack away but it was already too late. 

It felt like I was watching a slow motion scene.  
I saw the magic slowly de-coloring because of the speed in which it approached me, yet it felt like it wasn't moving at all. I wish it wasn't moving. Eve was standing there, slowly turning around and looking at me while smiling softly. My arms and legs felt like it was made from lead, as I tried to walk and reach my hand out to Eve but it felt impossible.  
'' Don't worry, I made it vanish, our precious child will not get hurt. '' Eve said as slowly a tear ran over her cheek while she had her same old smile on her face.  
And then she was gone.

The room dispersed into ashes and nothing was left not broken or torn apart.  
My head, my hair, my clothes, my shoes, everything on me was covered in white dust.  
I heard noises around me, angelic figures trying to talk to me, trying to get me back to some senses but it felt surreal. I knew tears were rolling over my cheeks but I hardly felt the wetness. My body was shaking, but I kept walking further, step by step.  
I stopped walking and looked underneath me, there her body laid frozen on her back.  
I dropped on my knees and kept looking at her, most of her body decapitated.  
You couldn't even call it a body anymore. The place where her rosy lips were,  
lips that were always smiling and giggling and laughing, were ripped away. Her teeth's were showing. I tried to stop the tears and not cry over Eve but it was like asking me to not breathe anymore. I couldn't blame myself for acting selfish . I lifted her body up and held her in my embrace once more. but her flesh slowly turned away and I knew so.  
Even at this very moment the one curse bestowed upon me couldn't be undone.  
Eve turned into a skeleton.  
The tears kept falling as I started to cry while screaming Eve's name out in sorrow.


End file.
